


Love is on the next page - Addendum

by KittyKate



Series: Love is on the next page [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKate/pseuds/KittyKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это приложение к "Love is on the next page", которое является собранием разных "первых разов" Дерека и Стайлза, через которые они проходят вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is on the next page - Addendum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is on the next page - Addendum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314376) by [hazelandglasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz). 



> Наслаждайтесь!

  * _**Первое свидание**_



После того, как Дерек позвал Стайлза выпить кофе, они действительно идут пить кофе.  
Хоть и начинается это как полнейшая катастрофа.  
Стайлз и Дерек договорились встретиться в маленькой кофейне за пределами кампуса, о которой знают все студенты, там, где есть мезонин* и подают самый лучший бисквит в городе, и Дерек приходит туда первым.  
Что может быть лучшим способом убедить Стайлза в его искренности, чем купить ему напиток?  
К сожалению, когда Стайлз приходит и видит кофе с ореховым сиропом и корицей, который Дерек взял ему - он напомнил ему глаза Стайлза - его нос морщится, и он неловко улыбается Дереку.  
\- Нет? - спрашивает он, и Стайлз качает головой с недовольным выражением лица (что на самом деле несправедливо).  
\- Я не пью кофе, - говорит он, глядя примирительно, и его рука дергается, чтобы накрыть ладонь Дерека, лежащую на столе, когда тот опускает взгляд. - Но это ничего- Я просто... пойду и возьму себе что-нибудь, хорошо?  
Стайлз возвращается в мгновение ока, в одной его руке фраппучино**, хотя на улице холодно, а в другой две ложки.  
Он со скромной улыбкой садится рядом, и, когда Дерек протягивает руку за второй ложкой, чтобы зачерпнуть немного взбитых сливок, он обнаруживает себя улыбающимся в ответ.  
Может быть, не такая уж катастрофа.

* * *

 

* - надстройка над средней частью жилого дома, часто имеет балкон. Может иметь форму цилиндра, креста или квадрата, иногда шестигранника или восьмигранника.   
  
** - Фраппучи́но (англ. frappuccino) — холодный кофейный напиток, продающийся в мировой сети кофеен Starbucks. Название «фраппучино» произведено путём сложения слов «фраппе» - напиток, подаваемый с измельченным льдом и представляющий собой холодный густой смешанный коктейль, изготавливаемый из кофе, мороженого, холодного молока и фруктово-ягодного сиропа и «капучино» - кофейный напиток итальянской кухни на основе эспрессо с добавлением молока и молочной пенки. 

  * _**Первое свидание в кино**_



Первое "кофейное" свидание приводит к нескольким еще, и, однажды вечером, пальцы Стайлза цепляются за рукав Дерека в тот момент, когда они должны уходить (и оставить за собой пять или около того чашек).  
\- Я не... - начинает он, внезапно начиная смущаться, и Дерек ставит поднос на стол, чтобы сфокусироваться на нем. - Я не хочу заканчивать наше свидание.  
Дерек не может не улыбнуться на это высказывание и подходит ближе к Стайлзу, который вдруг начинает интересоваться цветами его куртки.  
\- Эй, - говорит он, заставляя его посмотреть на себя. - Я тоже не хочу этого, но я боюсь, баристы выкинут нас отсюда, если мы не уйдем сами.  
Стайлз кивает, и Дерек берет его руку в свою.  
\- Что ты хочешь сделать? - спрашивает он тихо, качая их переплетенными руками.  
Стайлз смотрит на них прежде, чем переплести пальцы Дерека со своими.  
\- Кино?  
\- С удовольствием, - отвечает Дерек, стараясь не обращать внимания на голос в его голове, который говорит, что они могут развлечься на заднем ряду.  
Ничего подобного. Он не хочет думать, что Стайлз - девственник, но, когда они говорили о своих бывших, тот быстро сменил тему, что означает, что он либо девственник, либо его прошлые отношения были болезненными - так или иначе, Дерек не собирается устанавливать темп в развитии физической стороны их отношений.  
\- В Ruby* показывают возрождение Диснея. - продолжает Стайлз, и Дерек может увидеть как румянец выделяет родинки на его щеках.  
Он ничего не говорит, и позволяет Стайлзу вести его в кинотеатр.  
То, что любимый диснеевский мультфильм Стайлза - "Красавица и Чудовище", не удивляет Дерека - совсем, учитывая, какая роль отводится там книгам.  
\- Не делает ли это меня Чудовищем? - шутливо спрашивает он, когда они выходят из театра, и Стайлз смотрит на него круглыми глазами сквозь стекла очков.  
\- Совершенно точно нет, - отвечает он твердо, и румянец разливается у него по лицу и шее. - Ты слишком... - начинает он прежде, чем остановиться, прикусив губу, и НЕ ПОХОЖЕ, ЧТО ДЕРЕКУ НУЖНЫ ЕЩЕ ПОВОДЫ, ЧТОБЫ СМОТРЕТЬ НА ГУБЫ СТАЙЛЗА.  
\- ...слишком много рисуешься. - заканчивает Стайлз, его застенчивое выражение лица превращается в ухмылку, и Дерек давится воздухом.  
\- Я? - восклицает он, и его руки сжимаются на плечах Стайлза. - Рисуюсь? Прости?  
Стайлз наклоняется в его объятьях и гладит его по руке.  
\- Да, ты, Мистер Люблю-эффектно-появляться. Но это нормально, я по-прежнему л-  
Дерек поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза, который выглядит так, будто был пойман на краже печенья. Минута молчания повисает между ними, их дыхание немного ускоряется, а потом Стайлз, кажется, принимает решение и приближается, чтобы поцеловать его.  
\- Я по-прежнему люблю тебя, - говорит он на выдохе, смотря на Дерека сквозь очки, и его ресницы бросают тени на его карие глаза.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - отвечает Дерек вскользь, хотя все, что ему хочется делать - это прыгать вокруг и танцевать как придурок, и покружить Стайлза в воздухе.  
\- Хорошо, - просто добавляет Стайлз, поворачивая голову в сторону, а его большой палец рисует круги над поясом Дерека.

* * *

 

* - кинотеатр, который находится при Университете Колорадо.

  * _**Первый раз, когда Стайлз ведет Дерека куда-то**_



Дерек не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь думал, что Стайлз "девушка" в их отношениях. Во-первых, это ужасно обидно и характерно для гетеросексуальных пар. Во-вторых, Дерек хочет, чтобы о нем заботились. Он хочет чувствовать, что ответственность лежит на Стайлзе, он хочет не знать, куда они идут и быть удивленным, он хочет, чтобы Стайлз открывал перед ним дверь, хочет...  
О, к черту, он хочет все.  
Так что, когда Стайлз приглашает его на свидание после футбольного финала и говорит, что он будет за рулем и выберет место, Дерек краснеет и соглашается, оставляя победные танцы и визг на то время, когда окажется в одиночестве.  
Конечно, он не ожидал, что Стайлз оденется изыскано, но, пресвятые макароны с пармезаном, это картина, которую он хочет запечатлеть в памяти навсегда. Очки Стайлза твердо сидят у него на носу, но он одет в черную рубашку и черные брюки - в довершение всего серый галстук-бабочка, который Дерек хочет снять.  
Своими зубами.  
Он осматривает себя с ног до головы, и думает не выглядит ли он смешно в своей белой рубашке и темных джинсах. Пока не видит, как Стайлз смотрит на него.  
\- Вау, - выдыхает он, и Дерек смущенно опускает взгляд.  
\- Это ты "вау", - говорит он, поправляя бабочку Стайлза, когда тот подходит ближе.  
Стайлз морщит нос, возвращая ее на место, и открывает дверь машины со стороны пассажира.  
\- Прошу, - говорит он с кривой улыбкой, и Дерек действительно не может бороться с румянцем, который появляется, когда он садится.  
Опять же, когда они приехали к ресторану, Стайлз всеми силами старается выйти достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть открыть Дереку дверь и помочь выйти из машины - Дерек на 97,2% уверен, что он запутался в собственных ногах, но он не может этого доказать, и, даже если бы мог, его парень слишком идеальный и прекрасный, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
Маленький японский ресторан сделан со вкусом, как в интерьере, так и в еде, и Дерек действительно хорошо проводит время, смеясь, когда Стайлз пытается накормить его кусочками своего сашими*. Им удается не испачкаться соевым соусом, что само по себе достижение, и через некоторое время, когда они просто гуляют перед тем, как возвращаться в общежитие, их поцелуи имеют вкус васаби и совершенства.

* * *

 

* - блюдо национальной японской кухни. Сашими (сасими) готовят из филе разнообразных сортов рыб, других морепродуктов и даже мяса, порезанного на небольшие кусочки. Продукты используются только в сыром виде. 

  * _**Первый раз, когда кто-то из них заболел**_



Это должна была быть их ночь страстных поцелуев в кино, но Дерек написал ему, что не может подняться с постели.  
Сказать, что Стайлз волнуется, это ничего не сказать, и даже перспектива попробовать со Скоттом новую видео-игру не может достаточно отвлечь его.  
\- Иди, - говорит Скотт, бросая свой контроллер, с нежной и насмешливой улыбкой. - Иди и позаботься о нем.  
Стайлз целует его в макушку и испаряется в мгновение ока. Это первый раз, когда Дерек болеет - или первый, о котором знает Стайлз - и он должен довериться своей интуиции, чтобы принести то, что нужно.  
Заехав в 7-Eleven* по дороге, Стайлз задумывается о вариантах. Крекеры, конечно. Яблочный или клюквенный сок? Не важно, он возьмет оба. Овощной суп, если больное тело Дерека отказывается принимать протеины, и суп с лапшой в случае, если ему нужно что-то существенное. Мед манука**, на всякий случай. И пушистая грелка (с плюшевым волком, это очаровательно), потому что это всегда успокаивает.  
Хорошо, он готов.  
Стайлз мягко стучит в дверь Дерека, и его голос слышен через нее, больной и уставший.  
\- Уходииитеее.  
\- Это я, Дерек, - отвечает он, начиная открывать дверь.  
\- Стайлз?!  
\- Да, зайчонок, - говорит он, прозвище вылетает из его рта прежде, чем он успевает закрыть его. - Я здесь, чтобы помочь.  
Ужасный кашель, кажется, заставляет дверь трястись, и Стайлз морщится.  
\- Я не хочу тебя заразить.  
\- Погоди, - говорит Стайлз, нахмурившись. - Что с тобой такое?   
На самом деле он не очень хочет заболеть. Дерек кашляет еще, и Стайлз может услышать, как шуршит его постель.  
\- Чума, - стонет он, и Стайлз усмехается.  
\- Хорошо, большой ребенок, - говорит он, наконец открывая дверь. - У меня есть суп, тебе сразу станет лу- ох ты, сын Джор-Эла***, - обрывается он на полуслове, когда видит Дерека.  
Он в постели, футболка с отрезанным воротом свисает с его плеч, его волосы прилипли ко лбу - должно быть, последствия жара - глаза широко распахнуты и влажно блестят.  
\- Ох, Дер, - говорит Стайлз мягко, закрывая за собой дверь, и в два длинных шага пересекает комнату.  
Дерек кашляет в сгиб локтя, и, когда он поднимает взгляд, на его лице обнаруживается нехороший румянец.  
\- Прости, - хрипит он, и Стайлз восклицает с досадой.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться - просто приляг, - говорит он, стараясь побыстрее намочить полотенце в ванной. Когда он возвращается, Дерек лежит, его глаза прикрыты и следят за ним. Стайлз не теряет больше времени, и кладет полотенце, Дереку на лоб, убирая его мокрые волосы.  
Ему стоит держаться подальше отсюда, чтобы не заразиться, но он на самом деле не может, не когда Дерек довольно выдыхает от прохладного прикосновения и прижимается сильнее.  
\- Видишь? - спрашивает Стайлз с мягкой улыбкой, проводя полотенцем по щекам и шее Дерека. - Разве так не лучше?  
\- Ты делаешь все лучше, - шепчет Дерек скрипуче, и Стайлз чувствует как к его лицу приливает жар.  
\- Гх- ой, спасибо, - заикается он прежде, чем подтянуть поближе сумку с едой. - Не хочешь попробовать съесть немного купленного мной супа?  
Дерек скулит и отводит взгляд, но Стайлз этого и ожидал.  
\- Совсем немного? - спрашивает он и понимает, что его голос становится немного заискивающим, что вывело бы Дерека из себя, будь он в нормальном состоянии. - И потом я буду обнимать тебя, пока ты не уснешь?  
\- Обещаешь?  
Голос Дерека все еще скрипучий, но так много надежды в одном этом слове, что он обещает себе не высмеивать своего парня, когда ему станет лучше.  
По крайней мере, не слишком сильно.

* * *

 

* - оператор крупнейшей сети небольших магазинов в 18 странах под управлением Seven-Eleven Japan Co. Самые большие сети находятся в Японии, США, Канаде, на Филиппинах, в Гонконге, Тайване, Малайзии и Таиланде.  
  
** - это особый тип моно-цветочного меда, который содержит вещества с мощными антибактериальными, противовоспалительными, антимикробными, противовирусными, антиоксидантными, антисептическими, и антигрибковыми свойствами.  
  
*** - Джор-Эл - вымышленный персонаж вселенной DC, бывший ведущий ученый на Криптоне. Является биологическим отцом Кал-Эла, то бишь Кларка Кента, то бишь Супермена.

  * _**Первый раз, когда они... ну вы поняли**_



Стайлз не стыдится того, что он в колледже и все еще девственник.   
Он также и не гордится этим фактом, но не хочет делать из него такую уж большую проблему. Он просто не нашел никого подходящего чтобы "сделать это", и ладно, использование выражения "делать это" не поможет, не так ли?  
Он старается не думать о большом опыте Дерека, хотя его парень утверждает, что он не такой уж и большой - всего 2 девушки и 3 парня - но есть моменты, когда Стайлз думает, что его "книжных" знаний не хватит, чтобы удовлетворить Дерека.  
А он очень хочет доставить Дереку удовольствие, серьезно, он хочет снять с него всю одежду и свести его с ума, заставить обычно собранного студента стонать и извиваться под ним...  
\- Стайлз? - Дерек поднимает взгляд, чуть отстраняясь от шеи парня. - Ты сейчас со мной?  
\- Ты думаешь, я скучный? - выпаливает Стайлз прежде, чем успевает себя остановить, и Дерек отстраняется полностью, оставляя его замерзшим и еще немного обеспокоенным.  
\- Похоже, что мне скучно? - отвечает он, и Стайлз трясет головой. - Может,  _тебе_  скучно?  
\- Что? - восклицает Стайлз, садясь и стараясь не обращать внимания на тот факт, что Дерек сейчас находится у него на коленях. - Нет! Абсолютно нет, - добавляет он, - но иногда мне кажется, будто я не делаю, ты знаешь... ничего?  
\- Ничего? - повторяет Дерек, поднимая бровь. - Ты имеешь в виду, в сексуальном плане?  
\- Да, Дерек, - раздраженно фыркает Стайлз, - в сексуальном плане. Я девственник, который задает темп, но не знает, как сказать, что я- Что ты- Что я хочу-...  
Дерек заключает его лицо в ладони.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Стайлз?  
Его голос мягкий, успокаивающий, как горячий какао с зефирками, и Стайлз наконец выдыхает.  
\- Я хочу отсосать тебе, Дер, очень-очень сильно.  
Дерек округляет глаза, и всего на мгновение его пальцы сжимают щеки Стайлза.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, прочищая горло, - тебе больше, чем можно это сделать.  
\- Долой штаны? - задерживает дыхание Стайлз, чувствуя, что готов взорваться от напряжения.  
\- Как вариант, - отвечает Дерек с усмешкой, прижимаясь своим лбом к его. - Но ты не должен делать это, чтобы доказать что-то себе или мне.  
\- О, я хочу этого, - торопясь выскользнуть из-под Дерека и поменять их позу.  
\- Погоди, - говорит Дерек, кладя одну руку на плечо Стайлза. - Для первого раза было бы легче, если бы я- то есть, если бы ты... - он замолкает, и на этот раз Стайлз - тот, кто кладет руку на челюсть Дерека.  
\- Я доверяю тебе, зайчонок, - воркует он, и Дерек с нежностью закатывает на это глаза.  
\- Будет легче, если я сяду на краю кровати, а ты встанешь передо мной на колени.  
Стайлз сглатывает и всеми силами старается встать с кровати.   
\- Все, чтобы сделать меня меньше тебя, - шутит он прежде, чем его легкие перестают работать, потому что Дерек снимает штаны, и вау.  
Видели.  
Бы.  
Вы.  
Это.  
Эти бедра, эти тазовые косточки, этот член, даже эти колени, мог ли он подумать, что член Дерека настолько великолепен, будто высечен из камня, он просто достоин места в музее.  
Стайлз чувствует как его рот сам по себе наполняется слюной, и он чуть не падает на колени перед Дереком.   
Если у него и были какие-то сомнения насчет того, что он находит мужское тело привлекательным, ну, теперь их точно нет.  
\- Ох, вау, - выдыхает Стайлз, и Дерек отводит взгляд, когда снова садится, и у него появляется румянец на лице и то самое выражение губ, которое возникает, когда он чувствует себя неуверенно.  
Стайлз, пожалуй, единственный, не считая его семьи, кто знает это, и видеть его таким, пока он собирается с силами, просто чтобы сделать это - заставляет Стайлза почувствовать себя лучше.  
\- Дерек, ты выглядишь... - говорит он, делая глубокий вдох и опускаясь на пол, - ты как человеческое воплощение Келлской Книги*.  
Это заставляет Дерека отвлечься от разглядывания своего белья.  
Их общее восхищение этой легендарной книгой было ступенькой в их отношениях, и сравнение его с ней - Дерек смущается еще больше, но в хорошем смысле.  
\- Иди сюда, - говорит он грубым глубоким голосом и манит к себе пальцем.  
Стайлз облизывает губы и перемещается ближе, положив руки на колени Дерека и медленно раздвигая их, чтобы открыть себе лучший обзор на его Член.  
Да, он определенно заслуживает большой буквы.  
Он длинный, но не слишком, большой, но не... чересчур, покрыт венами, но это выглядит эстетически приятно. Боже, Стайлз чувствует себя как Златовласка**, получая именно то, что он хотел.  
Он облизывает губы еще раз и снова смотрит на лицо Дерека.  
Его глаза темные, темнее, чем когда-либо, и он тянется большим пальцем к губам Стайлза.  
Инстинктивно Стайлз берет кончик его пальца в рот и обвивает фалангу языком.  
Дерек шумно втягивает в себя воздух, дрожа, и парень улыбается в ответ на это, засасывая палец глубже в рот.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Дерек, доставая свой палец изо рта Стайлза, чтобы провести им по его подбородку. - Думаю, ты знаешь, как это нужно делать.  
Стайлз с гордостью улыбается и кивает на эрекцию парня.  
\- Должен ли я просто... - начинает он, и Дерек гладит его по щеке.  
\- Делай так, как тебе кажется правильным, Стайл- о мой Боооог, - стонет он, когда Стайлз наклоняется и обхватывает головку его члена губами.  
Стайлз проводит языком по стволу, и некоторое время - не спрашивайте Дерека о точном сроке, он потерял пару клеток головного мозга - ему кажется, что Стайлз знакомится с тем, как Дерек чувствуется у него во рту, тем, какой он на вкус.  
Не то, что бы он хвастался или что-то подобное, тем более, что он никак на это не влияет, но, кажется, Стайлз наслаждается своей позицией.  
Между тем, Дерек едва удерживает себя от того, чтобы толкнуться в его рот - этот рот... ей Богу, Дерек хочет воспевать в стихах этот рот и все его достоинства - позволяя своему парню задавать темп.  
Медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, Стайлз заглатывает все глубже, используя свой язык, чтобы сделать медленный темп более приятным для Дерека, пока он не выпускает член изо рта, и Дерек закусывает губу, чтобы не заскулить.  
\- Не мог бы ты, - начинает Стайлз, и, Боже, его голос немного более хриплый, чем обычно, Дерек этого не переживет, - эм... может ты, я не знаю...  
\- Стайлз, воспользуйся словами, - говорит Дерек мягко, используя любимое выражение Стайлза против него.  
\- Трахнименяврот.  
Дерек моргает, пытаясь очистить свой разум.  
\- Повтори?  
\- Минутку, и ты все прекрасно слышал, - говорит Стайлз смущенно. - Трахни. Меня. В рот.  
Дерек знает, что ему не нужно просить еще раз, его руки перемещаются на затылок Стайлза, чтобы направлять его, двигаясь медленно, ему удается сохранить определенную степень контроля, но он все равно прикрывает глаза от невероятного ощущения горячего влажного рта Стайлза вокруг его члена, его языка, облизывающего его, пока он движется все глубже.  
Пытаясь сохранить это чувство, Дерек начинает насаживать голову Стайлза на себя, задавая ритм, от чего ему становится все труднее молчать. Его дыхание тяжелеет, перемежаясь с проклятьями и именем Стайлза.  
Он почти кончает, когда Стайлз стонет с его членом во рту, и быстрый взгляд вниз говорит Дереку, что он запустил свою ладонь в штаны.  
\- Твою мать...- стонет Дерек, отталкивая Стайлз, и Стайлз скулит, наклоняя голову вперед, чтобы опять взять член Дерека в рот. - Я уже близко, Punchki***, - говорит он с кривой улыбкой, используя свое любимое прозвище для Стайлза.  
Это польское, это сладкое, их нужно жарить, чтобы они пришли в пригодность(в случае Стайлза, все наоборот, но это не важно).  
И они выглядят лучше, когда покрыты глазурью, что является целью Дерека на ближайшее будущее.  
\- Я хочу кончить тебе на лицо, - шепчет он, - на твои губы и щеки, и твой вздернутый носик, Стайлз, на все твое милое личико.  
Стайлз сглатывает и начинает дышать чаще.  
\- Сделай это.  
Через мгновение и пару движений рукой, Дерек кончает на лицо Стайлза, пару капель даже попадает ему на ресницы.  
Сперма Дерека действительно смотрится как глазурь на бледной раскрасневшейся коже Стайлза, и он действительно,  _действительно_ , наслаждается видом, перед тем, как притянуть его к себе.  
\- Иди сюда, Punchki, - повторяет он, проворными пальцами расстегивая ширинку Стайлза, - дай мне съесть тебя.

* * *

 

* - Келлская книга (также известная как «Книга Колумбы) — богато иллюстрированная рукописная книга, созданная ирландскими (кельтскими) монахами примерно в 800 году. Это одна из самых щедро украшенных изящными миниатюрами и орнаментами средневековых рукописей среди всех дошедших до нас. Благодаря великолепной технике исполнения и красоте узоров многие исследователи рассматривают её как наиболее значительное произведение средневекового ирландского искусства.  
  
** - героиня изначальной английской версии сказки "Три медведя".  
  
*** - английская траскрипция польского Pączki. Это традиционная польская выпечка, очень похожая на пончики. Чаще всего с начинкой из джема.

 

 

 


End file.
